


Barycentre

by SlasherFiend



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Heavy Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads is filming Doctor Strange in New York City. Hugh is with his family in New York City. Basically what we were all thinking when we saw the pictures of Mads in April, and the ones of Hugh out with Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barycentre

**Author's Note:**

> First Madancy fic I'm posting. I love their wives, but I had to write about the fact that Mads and Hugh were in New York City at the same time.

It was cold for April, even if the sun was shining through the thin, grey clouds. Hugh stood in a warm dark grey coat, watching Mads film down the street. Hugh was out with Claire, and his parents, they were all spending the day together. But Hugh had insisted on taking a detour to at least sneak a peek at Mads. Ever since Hannibal ended, they were both busy taking on other roles. There was no time to keep in touch, no time to chat. Despite everything though, here they both were, in the same city, on the same day. Hugh couldn’t exactly see what Mads was wearing; too many people were in the way. All that Hugh could spot was the costume was brownish, and that Mads had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Claire took hold of Hugh’s arm. “Let’s go around the block,” she said. “Maybe they’ll be finished when we come back around.” Hugh nodded.

They went around the block, lost the media and waited. Despite bundling up, the cold wind was starting to get to everyone after some time. Hugh had his burnt red scarf tucked firmly in his coat and around his neck. “My feet are starting to get cold,” Claire mentioned, tucking her arm into Hugh’s. He glanced at the set.

“Let’s get going,” Hugh said, about to steer Claire around, so they could head off, to their original destination.

“That man is waving us down,” Hugh’s father said.

Hugh turned, to see Mads walking over, dark green coat on over his costume. Hugh grinned. “Mads!” he exclaimed, watching the other man break into a smile.

Mads stopped in front of them, hands in his pockets. “I didn’t know you were in the city Hugh,” he said as a greeting.

“Family outing,” Hugh explained, nodding at his parents.

Mads exchanged introductions with Hugh’s parents while Claire snuck in a “How are you?” Mads made mention that sadly he couldn’t keep warm like Benedict was by running around and pulled out a cigarette. 

“Mads, I was wondering,” Hugh said, shifting his footing, as standing in place made it easier to be cold. “Do you have to leave tonight, or is there more shooting tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s the last of it,” Mads answered. “Then we’ll be leaving. Think it’s an all-day shoot tomorrow.” He lit his cigarette.

“If we could snag you instead of going back to your hotel, would you want to go catch a drink?” Hugh asked with a smirk. He was sure Mads wouldn’t turn down the chance to drink.

Mads smiled, blowing out smoke. “Sure. Chance to catch up would be nice,” he replied.

“I’ll text you where we can meet up,” Hugh said.

Mads nodded. Then he leaned in to hug Hugh. “See you later wee man,” he muttered.

They parted and Mads went back across the street, while Hugh walked off with his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later, Hugh waited for Mads at the Angel’s Share. It was a hard find for tourists, so he was sure it would keep the paparazzi from bothering them. Claire was back with Cyrus, and his parents had left a few hours ago. It was just going to be him and Mads.

Hugh ordered a drink while he waited. He set his phone on the table. He didn’t want to be at the bar with Mads, in case someone recognized them. After all, this was so they could talk.

Hugh had already texted Mads the address of the bar, along with the fact that he’d have to make his way back to find it. Mads had responded that he’d be there in ten minutes. Hugh sipped his drink while he waited. His scarf was off and his coat was beside him in the booth. It was warm here.

Hugh scrolled through texts and an app game while the minutes ticked by. He sighed as he took another sip, his glass was almost half empty and around twenty minutes had passed since Mads had texted. Hugh frowned and was ready to text Mads again when someone approached the table. Hugh looked up and saw Mads grinning at him.

“Sorry about that,” Mads said, sliding into the booth, on the other side of Hugh, wearing a jacket and hoodie, looking very comfortable. “Traffic, and then I had to get back here.”

“You’re here, that’s what matters,” Hugh said and signaled the bartender, so Mads could get a beer.

They waited till Mads got his beer and clinked glasses with cheers before drinking. As Mads set his glass down with a smile, Hugh asked, “Were you wearing purple makeup?”

Mads laughed and nodded. “But I can’t tell you why, I’ll get in trouble.”

Hugh grinned. “Can’t have that, you need the work.”

Mads gave a short laugh, his teeth showing before he took another drink. “How’s work for you wee man?”

Hugh explained how the Path had a few events, as it was nearing its end online, and that a few movie scripts were coming his way to read as well.

They talked more, about their families, for one. Mads talked about what it was like working with Benedict and as he was on the end of his beer, mentioned he had seen some Hannibal fans waiting across the street earlier in the day.

“I saw some too,” Hugh told him. He was on his second glass and briefly wondered how much it would take to get Mads drunk. “They miss the show so much. But they won’t let their love for it die. It’s quite endearing.”

“They’re just as passionate about Hannibal and Will as Bryan and we were,” Mads said, before finishing off his glass.

Hugh giggled, his cheeks a little flushed, as he stared at the thick wooden table for a second. “I’m sure the fans and Bryan knew where it would be headed. They knew what we had attempted during the last episode.”

Mads had ordered one more glass and turned to Hugh. Were they always sitting so close that Hugh could brush his leg against Mads’s if he wanted? Was it wrong to think that? Mads interrupted what Hugh was thinking. “What were we attempting?” he asked with a smirk.

Hugh locked eyes with Mads. “A kiss of course,” he answered.

Mads got his final beer and glanced at Hugh. “Who do you think would kiss first?” His eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Will only would if he were drunk,” Hugh replied.

Mads grinned and apparently that started a challenge. Because two more glasses on Hugh’s end and one on Mads and they both knew they were drunk. Mads was handling it better though, he had practice.

Hugh leaned into Mads and giggled. “What are you trying to accomplish?”

Mads put his arm around Hugh’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Just finishing what Hannibal started,” he said softly before leaning down to kiss Hugh.

Hugh’s eyes widened and he pulled out of the kiss way after it registered. “Mads,” he started to say, when Mads pulled out his phone, checking the time.

“We should go,” Mads told him. “I need to go back to my hotel and you need to be with your family.”

Hugh took a moment to process that, then nodded, getting his coat and getting out of the booth.

They paid for their drinks and left, Mads’s hand in the middle of Hugh’s back. “Thanks for the great time,” Mads muttered and it was one of the only things Hugh remembered the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Also here on my tumblr: http://shipperfiendobssesser.tumblr.com/post/146140474712/barycentre


End file.
